kaiserreichsteam_and_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Germany
History 1890-1931 in 1890 Germany and its Colonies along with its sphere formed "Kaiser Reich" (Kings Empire) fast forward to 1914, World War one has broken out due to the assassination of the Duke of Austro-Hungaro kingdom. America entered the war in late 1914 due to Teddy Roosevelt winning the election instead of Woody. Germany was much more prepared for this war in then any country. Germany forcefully marched its troops in to France taking much ground, and also marched its troops in to Russia the two months after the start of 1915. In early 1915 Germany, Italy, Belgium and Denmark formed the Monarchy Alliance. Germany with its might took over some of Russia and much of France. France Surrendered and Russia still fought back. in 1916 America was gaining ground in France until the Panzer was created a year early. The Americans and British not knowing what to do done all they could to stop the beast and named it "The Metal Giant". In 1918 the war has ended with the Monarchy alliance coming out as the victors. The Allied forces surrendered and made [http://kaiserreichsteam-and-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Treaty_of_the_Eagles?venotify=created "Treaty of the Eagles"], Signing that England was in Monarchy alliance watch until the year 1928 and Serbia is under the control of the Monarchy alliance splitting it in to 4 Sectors (Germany, Italy, Denmark and Belgium). After the Great War, the great Depression kicked in for many European Country and The Americas. Germany started industrializing to build up its economy and soon.. new Government. In 1930 a new leader was pointed and dubbed "The Eagle", many considered him the savior of the Fatherland. In 1931 Germany's Economy was building up again.. Along with its Military power.. Soon Germany was converted into a Militarized Monarchy.. (To your right is a image of World War one territory) History 1932-1949 In 1932 a new leader was elected.. His name was Otto Jeager, he later installed a Militarized Monarchy was promised to set the lands that the Prussian Empire had once before it fell. He promised to bring Germany back to the top as the number one power. Wanting to expand Germans might and economy to all of Europe. In 1938 Kaiserreich launched a attack on the Polish and Czech starting a European War. England took up arms to stop the German menace to stop gaining land and halt them dead in their tracks. But the German War machine rages on towards Norway, Finland and Denmark. In 1939 Germany begins the Invasion of France and declares war against the Celtic Empire, breaking through their siege line and capturing Paris and Northern France along with it.. in 1940 Germany develops new tanks, and weapons. Such as the MP-40, the Panzer 3 and much more. (Work in Progress) Allies Norway Fascist Italy (New Kingdom of Italy) Bulgaria Denmark Belgium The Empire of Japan Weapons and Vehicles Kar98k MP-40 MP-38 MP-18 Gewehr-43 Mauser C96 Luger P08 Sturmgewehr 44 (Vampir) Panzer Ausf.H 4 Panzer Ausf.H 3 Panzer 2 Panzer 1/2 Panzer 1 King Tiger Tiger Panther Divisions, Regiments and Brigades